


Blue roses

by godlyflowerlady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyflowerlady/pseuds/godlyflowerlady
Summary: Luke, Jason and Percy are getting away from all the stress for once in their stressful lifes.





	Blue roses

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw shit bc why not I'm tired wtf

"Such a good boy for us." Luke whispered into Percy's ear. Percy shivered. He felt Jason shifting in front of him through the mattress.

 

There was a blindfold covering his eyes, a silky rope holding his hands together behind his back and someone behind him, between his legs. 

 

Percy felt his cheek heat up at the feeling of being so exposed to Luke and Jason. His chest was laying on the mattress, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric, while his ass was in the air and on full display, only baby blue panties covering that last bit of him.

 

"Isn't he a good boy, Jason?" Luke asked and Percy could hear something he couldn't quite place. 

 

"Of course he is." Jason's fingers were on Percy's cheek a moment after and gently stroked over his skin. He gulped, panting slightly. 

 

He felt Luke lean over him, pressing his crotch directly against his ass. That really didn't help the situation. 

 

"No." Percy responded, shakily. "No what?" Luke landed a smack on his ass and Percy yelped, almost biting into Jason's finger. 

 

"No, sirs!" He said louder, trying to stay still and resist the urge to press back against Luke's hard on and tell him to get the fuck on with it. 

 

Luke leaned back again and that warm body against his wasn't there anymore.

 

It was quiet for a moment. "I think he deserves a treat. He did good at training today." Jason talked like Percy wasn't even in the room. 

 

"Great idea, Jason." Suddenly, Percy's panties were being pulled down and there was something right at Percy's lips he could only recognize as Jason's cock. 

 

Of course he opened his mouth and started sucking. What he didn't expect, was to feel something at his already slick entrance.

 

That's when Percy Jackson knew he was screwed. 

 

"You know, I just saw it and thought you'd totally love it." Luke said, as something pushed inside Percy and he moaned quietly around Jason, at which Jason pushed himself further into his mouth.

 

"And you do love it, don't you, Percy?" Whatever it was Luke was putting in him there, it was smooth and arched and just felt great. He couldn't imagine it getting even better, when it started vibrating and Percy almost choked on Jason's cock, at which the other demigod only grabbed his hair. 

 

Best. Thing. Ever. 

 

Percy let his legs slide a little further down, moaning continuously as Jason started thrusting carefully. 

 

"Take what he gives you." Luke comanded, his voice firmer now. He started moving the vibrator and soon Percy started whining, tears streaming over his cheeks and his dick leaking. 

 

"What, are you already done?" Jason asked, although he was panting as well. "Your little baby dick already leaking? Or is that all your cumm? Could imagine that, with how small you are." 

 

The grip on his hair tightened and Percy let out another whine, sending vibrations right to the cock that was still stuffing his mouth. 

 

"Can't even fit me properly." Jason hissed, pressing himself a little further in, before pulling out a little more. "But still you're such a slut for us."

 

"Don't you dare cum yet." Luke warned, when Percy turned more and more silent. "You don't deserve to cum." 

 

Percy mentally cursed them for doing exactly what they knew would make him wet, but not letting him have his orgasm. 

 

Jason's thrusts turned a little faster, his lewd groans and grunts louder. He made Percy whine around him, at which he came and filled Percy's mouth. 

 

He pulled out after a few brief moments and Percy could feel him, still dripping onto his lips. He swallowed and licked up everything he could get. "Like a good boy.." Luke hummed, stroking Percy's hip. 

 

Suddenly the buzzing in his hole was much more present. So much more present. Percy didn't know if Luke had turned the vibration higher or it was simply because he didn't have anything to distract himself with anymore, but it was nerve wrecking. 

 

And finally he started whining. "Please... Please... Luke, please let me cumm, I'll be good, I'll be so so good, please!" He begged and the thrusts of the vibrator turned harder. He moaned louder, burying his face in the mattress.

 

"Don't." Jason hummed, making Percy turn his face to the side again, so his moans and groans and cries were clearly audible.

 

"You think you can cumm twice for me if I fuck you after this?" Luke asked and Percy nodded quickly. "Everything you want, everything!" He gasped and arched his back. 

 

"Cumm if you can." Luke said after another moment, traced a teasing finger over the underside of Percy's cock. 

 

He came all over the sheets within a few thrusts and a few very loud moans. Great. Now everyone at camp knew he was getting fucked. Probably not even only at camp. 

 

They let Percy ride out his orgasm with the toy still stuffing him, before the oversensitivity hit him and he whined, already getting hard again. Being a young was a bliss sometimes.

 

The vibrator was turned off, tossed away and before he could even realize what was happening, Luke was fullfilling his promise and shoving his cock right into Percy. 

 

Percy let out a loud moan and tried to adjust to the feeling, but Luke was already moving. 

 

And all he could think was fuck, fuck, fuck! and yes, yes, yes!

 

He was pretty sure Luke felt the same way behind him, judging by his moans and the firm hands on his hips. 

 

"You love this, don't you? Getting fucked hard? Completely out of control?" Percy managed to nod to Jason's words. 

 

"Fuck, you wouldn't even care if someone saw you like this. All spread out, ready to get your brains fucked out." Luke hissed into his ear and there Percy was again, whining for him.

 

Not for him to stop, but to never stop again.

 

He was muttered 'please' and 'Luke' and 'Jason' under his breath, inbetween moans. He really was gone. 

 

Finally Luke showed mercy and reached down to stroke him. That's when Percy spilled over his hand, Luke cumming just a moment after him. 

 

They were both panting when he pulled out. The knot behind Percy's back was quickly untied and Jason pulled him into a sitting position on a pillow. 

 

"You did great, baby.." Jason muttered, kissing Percy's cheek, while Luke took off the blindfold. "You were so good for us." He muttered from behind the son of Poseidon, hugging him from there. 

 

They mumbled quiet praises, while laying down on the bed with him. It was a little small for three people, but they fit. Luke was the first one to stop talking and turn to simply stroking Percy's skin while nuzzling his neck. 

 

Percy loved every second of it. He loved every second of being with his boyfriends like this, of being praised, of being held like he was worth it more than anything.


End file.
